wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aviva Corcovado
Aviva Corcovado is a member and the third-in-command of the Wild Kratts crew; she is a bio-mechanical engineer and the creator of all the Wild Kratts' inventions, most notably the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits. Appearance Aviva is a young woman of above average height; she has bushy dark brown hair that she always ties back in a ponytail, green eyes (with a slight grayish tinge), and olive skin. She usually wears a purple shirt and a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves, blue jeans held by a black belt with a bolt on it, worn crookedly around her waist, and purple and white converse shoes. In Octopus Wildkratticus, while searching for the Creature Power Suits, she wore a violet wetsuit. Her beach outfit consists of a yellow tank shirt, blue jean shorts, bracelet, necklace, and yellow sandals with blue straps. Her signature color is violet/purple. Personality Aviva is a strong leader and an active member of the crew. However, she can take competitions a little too seriously, and despite being tomboyishly beautiful, she can be quite stubborn and a bit sassy. Though she has been shown to be somewhat arrogant in her abilities (possibly due to her intelligence) she does care about the well being of her crew and the animals they encounter, and she does not value her inventions over her crew-mates. Although often hard at work, she can sometimes be lazy and feel unmotivated. Abilities Aviva has professional bio-mechanical engineering skills, seeing as she was the original creator of the Creature Power Suits, and builds all of the team's nature-inspired inventions. She is also good at computers (seeing as she was able to hack into Zach's computer system), and can pilot the Tortuga when necessary. She does some field work. She can speak Spanish (due to her family roots) and is very good at badminton, though she usually destroys the plastic birdies. Inventions * Almost all of the Wild Kratts' machinery and gadgets were invented by Aviva. Although the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits are the most notable of her works, there are a number of others featured in use among the crew. These include: * The Creature Pods: All members of the Wild Kratts crew have a creature pod, functioning as a means of communication between them. The Creature Pods are also their signature color. Aviva's Creature Pod is violet/purple. * The Miniaturizer * The Robot Arm * The Amphi-Sub * The Octopod * The Worm-Mobile * The Buzz Bikes * The Cheetah Racer * The Hippo-Sub * The Hover Bike * The Fly-Cam * The Butterflier XT Trivia * Aviva can not dance very well, however her stage fright is diminished after the Birds of a Feather adventure. *Aviva went to science camp with Zach and has been rivals with him since. *Her favorite thing in nature is male bird courtship-displays. *She does not speak with a Spanish accent. English is her more fluent language, though she claims that Spanish is her second language. * Her great-great-grandmother Elvira's last name is Corcovado. ** Her last name is agreed to be Corcovado, as was her great-grandmother's, but it is unknown if Elvira is Aviva's paternal or maternal great-grandmother. * Later in season 2 and season 3 onward, Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit of her own in some cases. Her Creature Power Suit is rarely used however. * Some of Aviva's inventions, such as the Tortuga computer or the passcode system in the Creature Power Discs use her voice. * Her favorite lemurs are mouse lemurs and ringtails. * Aviva will, on some occasions, hug either Chris, Martin, Koki, or Jimmy when she's happy. * In Panda Power Up, she has a stuffed panda named Stuffo. Quotes "I'll never doubt a platypus again." ''-''Aviva from Platypus Cafe "Ooh, I want a string of mummified parasites!" -Aviva in Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus "Famous last words!" -Aviva to Chris, in Octopus Wildkratticus "You did remember!" -Aviva in Quillber's Birthday Present Gallery Profiles_aviva-1-.jpg Aviva Corcovado Promocinal.png Aviva.png Untitled 0002 0004.jpg Wow by megamindroxanne-d6hgoks.png aviva.18.PNG|Aviva's alternate appearance Aviva with power suit.PNG|Aviva wearing her power suit aviva.02.PNG aviva.05Octopod.PNG Aviva.006.PNG aviva.09.PNG aviva.07.PNG aviva.11.PNG Aviva.01.PNG aviva.012.PNG aviva.19.PNG Aviva..png Aviva.22.png Aviva.caracal.miton.2.PNG Aviva.caracal.miton.PNG Aviva.spider.web.PNG Aviva.007.PNG aviva.23.PNG aviva.08.PNG Aviva Wild Kratts.png Tumblr miatl1beN11r4sajco1 400.gif MK+AC.png Aviva.15.PNG aviva-2.PNG Aviva-3.PNG Guess it's back to Normal Size for Aviva.png Whale-Power-suit.WK.03.PNG Aviva and Pelican.png Aviva and Lemur Bros.png Mom of a Croc-Wild Kratts.07.PNG Mom of a Croc-Wild Kratts.06.PNG Aviva (Wheater Coat).png Aviva with Beaver Teeth.png Aviva Smile.png|''With Your Teeth'' Aviva Watching Martin Slipping.png Martin and Cheetah Racer.png Aviva Kisses Plato.png Aviva and Dandelion.png Groundhog Aviva (Long Tooth).png|Aviva with over-toothy Groundhog Power aviva-4.PNG Aviva Amazed by Osprey.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.25.png Cheetah.racer.01.PNG aviva.6.PNG Aviva with Cheetah Disc.png Aviva wearing Creature Power Suit.png|Aviva wearing Chris's power suit Aviva with Creature Power Suit.png Aviva as a Little Girl.png Aviva with Disrupt-to Bot.png Aviva Laughing 2.png Aviva with Helmet.png Aviva with Blue Jay Disc.png Aviva Awake.png Groundhog Aviva (Fat).png|Groundhog Aviva about to hibernate Pirate Aviva.png|Aviva wearing a pirate outfit Aviva-Season2-1.PNG Aviva-Season2-2.PNG Croc.00264.2.PNG Praying.mantis.wildkratts.001.PNG Preying.mantis.wildkratts.002.PNG Aviva.Mantis.Power.PNG WK323 Praying-Mantis.png Croc.00177.PNG Croc.00311.PNG Croc-00051.WK.PNG TH 77.png TH 63.png TH 59.png TH 53.png TH 48.png TH 12.png Aviva with Owl Brothers.PNG Aviva.72.PNG Aviva-Bass Class.WK.PNG Aviva.73.PNG Aviva.77.PNG Aviva.78.PNG Aviva.74.PNG DON'T YOU SAY IT!.PNG|Dont you say it!! (toss like a girl) Aviva-Dazzy Eyes.PNG|Aviva when she sees a cute animal Aviva.75.PNG I saw that glow of light.PNG Octopus WildKratticus-A Seamonster.PNG Martin And Aviva Hug.PNG Octopus Wildkratticus-Its A New Species.PNG Octopus.wildkratts.014.5.PNG Maviva-WK.PNG Wk1466.png Aviva with Frog Disc.png Frog Measure.png Aviva.79.PNG Aviva.shadow.PNG AXm.PNG Aviva-Hot.Wild Kratts.PNG Prarrie Chicked-Wild Kratts.PNG Aviva-Prarrie Who.PNG Prarrie who-Wild Kratts1.PNG Aviva.21.PNG Koki-Aviva.PNG SotT 29.png SotT 28.png SotT 8.png Aviva-Wet Suit.PNG Aviva-Capture The Fishmobile.PNG Aviva Corcavado-Wild Kratts.PNG Sassy Aviva.png Untitled 184282.jpg bnhj.jpg CC 43.png CC 42.png CC 39.png CC 37.png CC 36.png CC 35.png CC 29.png CC 24.png CC 23.png CC 16.png Merry Creature Christmas.png Aviva and Chris Hug.png World's Greatest Scientist.png Untitled 286531.jpg Untitled 292925.jpg Untitled 292927.jpg Untitled 294896.jpg Untitled 331560.jpg Untitled 387916.jpg Untitled 387914.jpg Untitled 393200.jpg Untitled 393201.jpg Untitled 394551.jpg Untitled 394552.jpg Untitled 394557.jpg Untitled 394568.jpg Untitled 394567.jpg Untitled 394576.jpg Untitled 394575.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Females Category:Female humans Category:Main characters